The Cherry Blossom Of Hell
by ameridork
Summary: Originally the Demon King's Daughter. Ever since I met her, my life was never going to be the same, ever since the little flower told me her name. So here is my story of love and war that I have to tell, of how I came to fall for the delicate flower, the powerful demon, my princess of death, The Cherry Blossom of Hell. Pairings- Sasusaku and SebbyxCiel Very AU and OOC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Naruto or Kuroshitsuji, cause if I did Sakura would have Sasuke and Kuroshitsuji would be a yaoi. that is all.

IMPORTANT-

ok, well first of, as promised i have the new story. well re-done story. The story originally was just a Naruto fic, but after losing all ambition on the last story, i changed it. so instead of being The demon king's daughter, it is now a crossover with Kuroshitsuji hence the name change. The rating is correct. mostly for suggestive lines, thoughts, and overall some characters being really really perverted, and their might be a lemon in there I don't know yet. also, some characters are gonna be really OOC, and the story line to Naruto is changed to fit the story, but all will be explained as the story progresses and might get really cracky at times. And lastly, even thought it says Sakura and Sebastian, it is NOT that pairing. this is a Sasusaku and Sebciel fic. Just making that clear, sorry to disappoint (if I do) but you will understand in later chaps. So, now that that's all taken care of, on with the story.

-Hollow

Chapter 1

Sasuke P.O.V.

I walked in silence through the forest of the training grounds on my way home. It was before dawn so no one was up at this hour. The only reason I was up was because of my wanting to train alone. Every other time I try to train there's always either a screaming, slutty fangirl trying to get me to let them bear my children or an annoying babbling Naruto. Don't get me wrong, He's my best friend and all but sometimes I like my training to be Naruto free. I needed to get stronger. I had to kill that disgusting demon of a man. I had to, for what he did to me. I still remember that sick cackle of his laugh and those disgusting yellow eyes. He took away the only things that ever mattered to me in the world. I will kill him. But I'm just not strong enough yet. I needed more power. I stopped walking and realized that I was clenching my fists so hard my knuckles were white and there was a small trickle of blood coming from small crescent shapes on my palms. On instinct I licked my hands, lapping up the blood. I continued to walk when a beautiful aroma reached my nose. I sniffed the air and I knew I had smelt it before; it was the scent of cherry blossoms in bloom. I rose an eyebrow.

"Cherry Blossoms, in fall? They usually only bloom in the spring." I muttered to myself

I began to check my surroundings to see if there was anyone there. There was no one, I even scanned for chakra signatures and again found none. I went on walking and just wrote it off as exhaustion. As I walked, a strong wind almost blew me off my feet, and the same scent of cherry blossoms appeared. But this time more overwhelming. My eyes felt as if they became heavy and were hard to keep open as they glazed over. I felt so calm and peaceful. I shook my head to clear it. When I was able to open my eyes again I saw something forming in the clearing. I immediately jumped to a nearby tree and masked my chakra. I looked to the clearing and my eyes widened. A swarm of cherry blossom petals came out of nowhere and as they faded away I was able to see the silhouette of a person. I leaned in to get a better look at the person and then realized that it was a girl. All I could see from my distance was her long pastel pink hair. I stared at her and noticed that she was talking to herself. I wanted to see more of her but I leaned in so much that the branch had snapped and I fell to the ground. If I wasn't a shinobi and a good one at that I would've fallen just like Naruto would. She looked over in my direction and spotted me. She smiled sweetly at me and walked closer to me. I put my guard up just in case as she trotted over. As she neared, I couldn't help it when my eyes widened and my mouth dropped a bit as I stared at her. She had Waist length pink hair that was wavy and flowed down in ringlets until it curled at the ends, her bangs had been cut to frame her heart shaped face but was also cut to cover her right eye with a blood red ribbon on the top of her head. She was wearing a large light grey hoodie, a white shirt, and blue jean shorts. She also had Blue/Black striped thigh socks on her curvy legs and a pair of mid-calf boots that had laces on them. She only had a back pack and she was holding a stuffed panda. At my normal state I would of thought that was peculiar but I was too captivated with her to even care. But the most intriguing feature was her eyes. They were a color I had not seen before. They were a mahogany-like color but not quite, they were a deep brown but mixed with red. like a deep wine. But, they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were so big and bright as she stared up at me with a small sweet little smile of her porcelain face. Overall she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen (well other than my mother) but there was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on, there was this weird feeling I had, that something was going to happen, something big.

Normal P.O.V.

"Hello." The girl smiled at Sasuke as she looked up at him. She was very short compared to him probably about 4-5 inches under him. He blushed as she smiled at him.

"H-Hi" he managed to stutter out as his cheeks burned.

"My name is Sakura, what's your name?"

'_Sakura…Cherry blossoms…..'_ he thought to himself as he stared at her.

"My names Sasuke..." he told her

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sasuke." She giggled and smiled brightly at him as he blushed again from the giggle and smile she had sent his way. "Are you a Shinobi?"

"Huh?" he asked he wasn't paying attention to her words but he was paying attention to her soft pink lips. So basically he hadn't heard a word she said.

She poked his headband with her finger "This, it's a ninja headband right?" she tilted her head to the side a bit and looked up at him.

"Uh yeah, Why?" he blushed at the thought of how she looked like a little kitten.

"I need to speak to the hokage; can you take me to her?"

"Uh yes please, follow me Sakura"

Then Sakura grinned really wide and jumped on him.

"Oh thank you Sasuke!" she squealed with delight and hugged him tightly. He felt a burn in his cheeks and a twinge in his pants as she pressed her breasts to his arm. He managed to squeak out "No problem" she let go and he composed himself.**(A.N. sorry I couldn't help myself! I think a flustered Sasuke would be absolutely adorable!) **He looked back at her again and noticed that she looked flustered and she desperately looked around the area. He looked at the ground and saw the panda on the ground. '_She must have dropped it when she hugged me'_ he thought as he picked up the bear and gently dusted of the dirt.

"Sakura?"

She looked at him with worried eyes

"Looking for this?" he held out the bear and she smiled once again and hugged the bear.

"Thank you Sasuke! I don't know what I would do If I lost him."

"It's ok Sakura, he must be very important to you if you got so worried when you dropped him. Well let's go so we can get you to the hokage.'

"Ok! let's go!" she smiled brightly at him

He smiled a bit at her. "Well Sakura let's go."

She nodded and began to follow him.

Sasuke P.O.V.(really short but needed)

We began to walk and I looked over at her. I was able to see her better than when I was in the tree. I noticed that her hair was not only pink, but it had little tinges of bluish gray in it, mostly in the curls at the tips of her hair and her bangs, but a few streaks in the rest of her hair. She was also very petite and her skin was very pale, like a beautiful ivory. She looked like a little porcelain doll, so fragile and dainty that I was afraid to be near her, in fear that I would break her. I thought more in-depth about her. Like the way she acted and talked. She wasn't from around here, anyone could tell that, but it was like she wasn't from this world at all. And the way she talked, it was very proper and intelligent. I could tell that from the few words i had spoken with her, but she had a strange accent. I had never heard and accent like that before. This girl who I had only met 5 minutes ago was causing my curiosity to peak and my thoughts to run wild more than anyone else ever had. She was intriguing, and I wanted to know all about her.

Sakura P.O.V.

'_I must complete this task'_ I thought to myself.

I looked over at Sasuke and blushed. He was so well, beautiful. Soft ebony hair and matching eyes. I had never been near someone so pure and untainted. I looked into his soul and saw pure white. completely innocent. I felt my eyes turn red and I quickly looked away. We walked for a few more minutes until the silence between us was torture so I decided to speak up.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

"Hn? What is it?"

"Uhmm….." _'Shit I forgot what I was gonna say, gotta think fast..'_ "Uh, what's that on your back?" "_I'm and idiot…_' I thought to myself as I mentally cursed myself.

"Huh?" he looked over his shoulder "oh, you mean the symbol?" I nodded

" It's the symbol of my clan. We specialize in fire jutsu, so the fan symbolizes the fanning of the flames that burn in our hearts. Does your family have something like that?" he asked

I panicked and tried to think fast. "uh well, k-kinda, but its kinda hard to explain"

he looked at me unsatisfied with my response. "well, try to explain it and I will try to understand"

'_fuck' _" well its a silver rose, with a symbol on it, like I said its kinda hard to explain." I started to laugh hoping he would drop the subject.

he looked at me again but turned back to the road."if you say so." he told me and I released the breath i'd been holding.

'**Mistress, please don't release information to a complete stranger. I don't want you to be found out.' **A voice told me in my head I looked down at the panda in my arms and pouted at him.

'_I know but you have no need to worry. I can take care of myself you know.' _

**'I realize that mistress but its my job to protect you. I owe it to your family. So I will always be by your side. Whether you like it or not.'**

i could just see the smirk on his face and scowled

'the cocky ass remark was not needed at all you know.'

' ok ok, I get it, im gonna sleep until we get there so night.'

and the mind link went dead so i kept on walking.

Sasuke P.O.V.

I looked over at sakura and she was scowling and staring down I was a little confused. So I decided to ask her.

"Uh, Sakura?"

She jumped a bit and looked at me "what?"

"Well, you looked a bit trouble I guess, are you ok?"

She smiled at me again. "Yep I'm ok! Just thinking that's all." She then hugged her panda closer to her chest and my eyes wandered. The panda was nestled in between her breasts, held there tightly. So tightly they seemed to pop a bit. They were much bigger than the fangirls, who constantly went on diets to try to be thin cause someone started the rumor that I like stick thin girls, so they were all thin and twiggy with no noticeable chests at all, but Sakura's were big and soft looking that my mind began to wander as well. I wondered how they felt and how they-my thoughts were stopped when I felt the same twinge in my pants again but this time it was worse. I tried to think of something, anything that could take my mind off of sakura well, Sakura's breasts. Then sakura talked to me again.

"-Sasuke?" she asked me.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were ok." She looked worried

"Oh! Uh, I'm fine Sakura" then I noticed we were at the tower , "well, we're here."

"Oh, well thanks Sasuke. Hope I see you around!" she smiled really big again, the same smile that made my cheeks burn worse than my fireball jutsu.

"No problem Sakura, And I hope so too." I smiled at her and turned to walk away I waved and began to walk back home. As I walked I realized that she was very different and I kind of liked it. A small smile played itself on my lips and the thoughts of her flooded my mind as I made my way home.

Sakura P.O.V.

I waved and smiled at his back but my smile soon faded. I really liked him, and my thoughts were haunting me. What would happen if you knew? Would you still act the way you do Sasuke?

"Would you, Sasuke?" I whispered to myself

"Well, I think he would." A voice spoke. I looked down at the panda in my arms who was now looking up at me.

"Oh, Poji you're awake."

"Yeah I'm awake, and I think he would still act the way he does around you. He likes you mistress."

I blushed and looked away " no he doesn't, he probably thinks I'm a freak. Like everybody else does."

"No, don't talk that way mistress. You're beautiful and he's noticed, cause it was just a few minutes ago that he getting a nice view of your chest. Cause he was staring at it a pretty long time." Poji smiled snidely at me. And my cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"N-No he didn't!... did he?" I asked

"Hey you have a nice rack mistress, and he sure did notice, don't doubt yourself. Now, let's get this little meet and greet over with so we can really start this mission."

I gave a curt nod and looked up at the tower.

"Well here goes Poji."

"Yes my mistress"

And with that my mission commenced. The thoughts of my family, Sasuke, and the impending battle were rattling around in my head as I walked through the halls to the Hokage's door. I grabbed the handle and waited as I exhaled the breath I'd been holding in up until now.

" Let's get this started."

End of the First Chapter of the re-done story! WOOHOOO! so excited and happy i got this up. ugh, well I hope you all enjoyed it. more chapters should be up soon. I know i left out some blank parts and people might have questions, but they will be answered. oh and if you think you figured a few things out please dont spoil anything for anyone, its a surprise. if anyone has any ideas, they are welcome. well thats all i guess, Ja Ne!

R x R Pleez!

-Hollow


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kuroshitsuji well ya thats it short disclaimer I know well Enjoy!

Chapter 2

I took one more breath and knocked on the large door.

"come in" the voice boomed. I turned the handle and walked in the large bright room. The hokage sat at her desk with her hands folded on the surface. She looked straight at me with her honey colored eyes as if trying to size me up. I mentally scoofed and inwardly smirked. I heard poji snicker slightly but only my ears could hear it. She probably guessed that because of my innocent looking appearence that I was no threat.

'heh, she has no idea how wrong she is'

"Lady Tsunade," I began " I need your help."

"well kid, no matter what it is I'm sure you can handle it through the missions offi-"

"its a matter of life and death please, the world is at stake" '_all of them' _I finished in my mind. I sent her a pleading look hoping to convey my need to her.

her eyes widened for a second and she became silent. she folded her hands once again, and looked at me.

"you have my attention kid, but if this is some joke or over-exaggeration of a meaningless problem then we're going to have a few problems as well little girl." she spoke in an icy and 'I-mean-it' tone.

a vein throbbed on my head slightly

'why does everyone think I'm a little kid? I know im short, but still. I certainly dont have a little kid body.'

I cursed in my mind.

"First off, I am not a little kid I am 14 years old, and second of all, like I said before I require your help."

"ok...what is the problem?"

"before I tell you, there are other people intertwined with this and need to be here."

"who else do you need other than myself?"

"um..." I tilted my head up and put a finger to my chin "Ah!" I said as I set poji down and dug into my backpack until I found the letter my father had given to me so I could remember who I needed. I bit my finger and rubbed my blood on the page. the page began to glow and the blood moved to form words. Tsunade flinched and stared shocked at the current reaction.

The paper then revealed names and everything i would need to know for the mission,

"I need you, Jiraiya, and Kakashi Hatake, but most importantly, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. How long would it take to gather them all here?" i asked

"well for the last three, not very long seeing as how they are all here at the moment but Jiraiya,..." She bit her thumb nail. "I have no idea about his cuurent whereabouts. and even if we do find him, it would take a while for him to return." she said as she leaned back in her chair.

my brows furrowed and i scowled. "Tch, we dont have enought time for that, I guess it cant be helped."

I bit my finger and drew a quick pentagram on the floor. I uttered a few words that tsunade had no idea what language i was speaking and then gasped when the symbol began to glow. then there was a flash and a small orange frog was on the ground looking confused.

"eh?! who the hell summoned-"

"Gamakichi."

"Eh?!" he looked up at me and jumped. "p-princess! what are you doing here?! why did you call me?"

" you and gamabunta have a contract with jiraiya correct?"

"uh well y-yes. why?"

"I need you to go and fetch him for me."

"p-princess you know I cant do that without my dads permis-"

"please kichi..." I drawled as I pulled a little pouty face and looked down at him.

"but princess..."

"its **their** orders you know.."

i watched as gamakichi made a complete 180 and gave me a thumbs up.

"no problem princess, right away!"

I smiled sweetly at him "thank you gamakichi. now, what about the others?"

"yes, Kakashi, sasuke and naru-"

"naruto? you need him too princess?" the still present gamakichi asked me,

"huh?" i asked puzzled "you know naruto?" he nodded

"yep he has a contract with my dad as well. I can get him too if you want."

"Really?! it would be possible for you to get him and his teammates as well?"

"well um, I cant transport them all with me but I can tell them to hurry over here ASAP if that would be ok."

"yes gamakichi. that will be all, thank you."

"no problem princess." he bowed to me and poofed away.

"ok what the hell is going on!?" tsunade exclaimed as i turned to her. "who are you, who are they? and how the hell could you summon gamamkichi?"

I looked at her and said "all will be reveale when everyone I require is present."

She frowned at me while I continued to smile.

MEANWHILE WITH SASUKE

I was currently leaning on a tree and watching naruto pace in front of me. he was complaing about kakashi being late again and he was clutching his stomach and head.

"every damn day! he tells us to be here bright and early but does he? no! ugggghhh!" he leaned over and held his head.

I jumped up and ran to him.

"naruto are you ok?" I asked worridly,

"y-yeah... I'm fine, my heads just been hurting a lot since this morning... its no big- YOU!"

I looked over to the direction naruto was pointing in and frowned. kakashi had decided to show up.

"yo."

"YOURE LATE AGAIN KAKASHI!"

"well you see a black cat crossed my-"

"yeah yeah we know, a black cat crossed your path so you had to take the long way, or an old lady needed help carrying her groceries, but she lived on a mountain, oh oh or my personal favorite, you got lost on the road of life, AGAIN!"

I rolled my eyes at narutos antics, but when I looked to kakashi he wasnt rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling softly like usual. He was staring at naruto his visible eye wide. then I looked at naruto. he was seething and breathing heavily. he brows were furrowed and his eyes were red and he was clutching his head again. I've never seen naruto this way before, it was no secret that i was worried.

"Naruto are you-" there was a poof and a small orange frog appeared on the top of naruto's head.

"hey naruto." gamakichi spoke.

"huh? oh gamakichi what are you doing here?" he asked. his eyes had gone back to blue and I calmed a bit. I turned my attention to gamakichi as he jumped to the ground.

"I came to tell you guys that theres someone, that needs to see you, all of you." he paused a bit when he said someone.

" why does this person need to see us, and who are they?" i asked

"Its well its really hard to explain you just need to go immidiately" he looked panicked and nervous.

"who the hell is-" "Sasuke" I looked to kakashi he gave me a glare that screamed shut up.

"where do we have to go gamakichi?" kakashi asked.

"the hokage's office. hurry, theyre waiting."

"well, gotta go, bye" and he poofed away.

i then looked to kakashi and naruto. the same feeling of impending events had returned, and I couldnt shake the thoughts of that and the mysterious sakura from my mind.

time skip. Normal P.O.V.

all was quiet in the room. Sakura sat on the small couch next to tsunade's desk drinking some tea while poji sat on her lap. Tsunade stared at the weird pinkette trying to figure her out.

"please dont concentrate on me so hard, you'll hurt yourself lady hokage." sakura said and sipped her tea.

"listen here brat-" tsunade began sakura stopped abruptly and cut her off. "we have guests."

"what? no ones here-" she was then cut off again when a knock on the door was heard. tsunade stared at sakura sensed the presence at the door when she herself had not felt it. 'is she a ninja?' she thought but quickly regained her composure and told the guests to enter.

the door opened to reveal team 7, the only incomplete genin team in the whole village. there had been an isuffiecient amount of genin's graduating in naruto and sasuke's class so they were put in a two man cell instead. even after being told a new genin from this year would be put on their team kakashi refused the addition, saying that sasuke and naruto were strong enough in their abilities and teamwork and said that a new teammate was unneeded. so in turn they had remained a 2 man cell and had functions as well even better than the 3 man cells of their year.

the copy-nin, 9-tailed jinchuriki and the remaining uchiha heir were all present.

Said heir looked up and saw the petite pink haired girl who had taken over his thoughts since that morning.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke spoke. Said girl looked over and smiled even though she was confused

"Huh? Sasuke? see I told you we'd see each other again! but... what are you doing here?"

"you called him remember?" tsunade told her.

"Oh wait, he's Sasuke Uchiha?" tsunade nodded "so the blonde one is Naruto Uzumaki?" another nod was given.

"okie dokie! now all we need is to wait for-" at that moment jiraiya poofed in.

"The great jiraiya has arrive-" jiraiya was cut off when he ws hit on the head and he fell to the ground.

"not now jiraiya this is important." tsunade said as she whacked him on the head before returning to her seat. "Save all your great jiraiya crap for later." Jiraiya scowled and was about to snap back at tsunade when a soft sweet-sounding voice entered his ears.

"hello lord jiraiya its a pleasure to meet you." she bowed slightly her long pink tresses falling around her form. she stood straight and smiled once more. Jiraiya's eyes then raked up and down her form and he smirked. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. It's not every day that i get to be in the presence of a rare beauty such as yourself." he smirked and put an arm around her shoulders. Sakura remained smiling and tried to move away. Sasuke on the other hand was seething. Well in his head of course. He glared daggers at Jiraiya for what he was attempting to do to Sakura. He was about to speak up when jiraiya was thrown across the room and made contact with the wall. Everyones eyes widened and looked back to sakura who was standing exactly like she was a second prior.

"Damn perv. Thinks he can try that with my mistress and get away with it. Lecherous mother fucker." A voice growled. Every one turned their attention to the ground, eyes widened mouths dropped in shock as they looked at the scene before them.

"You shouldnt have done that Poji, you knew i was about to deal with him. And you do realize that you could have just ruined everything by throwing lord jiraiya into the wall, damaging said wall in the process." Sakura told the panda bear that was now standing freely. they all watched as he looked down to the floor in sadness and regret for upsetting his mistress.

"Please forgive me mistress, I was out of line I am ver-"

"poji it is quite alright. You were just following orders, so no harm done." she smiled at him walked over to Jiraiya and crouched down. " lord jiraiya are you alright?"

"ugh... I've been better, why did you throw me like that!?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I didn't poji did."she said in a regular tone.

"Who the hell is poji?!" He asked'

"I am." the panda spoke again

Jiraiya looked down at the panda who stood next to sakura. He stared in shock at what was going on.

"H-How, W-what? what is that thing!?" he exlcaimed.

"all will be explained, and he is not a thing, he is Poji." she said in a growl.

Sakura P.O.V.

"now..." I said as i turned on my heel and walked back to my tea. I sat and took a sip then frowned. it was cold.

"Poji can you getch me some new tea? this cup has gone cold, preferably Earl Grey."

"Yes My Mistress" he said as she walked to my bag.

"Oh and poji you can change into your true form now, there is no need to remain in this one." i told him as he pulled out a scroll. He looked up at me and nodded. I watched as he reached behind to the back of his neck and pulled on the zipper that was located there. There was a poof and poji stood in his true form. He was no longer a small stuffed toy but a he looked human. He was tall probably about the size of kakashi who stood on the other side of the room, and he had black purple tinted hair. he was wearing an open sleevless vest top so you could see his chest and a pair of purple jeans that ended below his knees and sneakers. He also had a panda hat on his head and a collar around his neck. he had red eyes as well. He then went back his task. He activated the scroll to take out a teapot of hot water to pour my new tea. I took the cup and sipped. I smiled in content. perfect as always. I looked up from my tea and looked at everyone's shocked faces. I shrugged and finished my tea.

"ok lets begin." I began. " I am sure you are all curious as to why I have called you all here correct?" they all nodded.

"well, like i have told lady tsunade, I require your help."

"what exactly is it you need our help with?" kakashi asked

"There is a war coming, and if we lose your world along with mine will cease to exist."

"War? your world? what is going on?" sasuke asked

"well, as you could tell by my transformation and her appearence, my young mistress is not of this world." poji told him

"Just... what are you?" he asked

"I am known by many names, Carrier of the flower, Daughter of the watchdog and that one hell of a butler, the princess of death, but the most common and well known is my favorite." My eyes Turned red and i smiled. " I am known as the Cherry Blossom of hell. But put simply, I am a demon, the daughter of the king and . Sakura Michealis at your service.

OOOOOOH! sakura's identity has been revealed as well as the need for konoha's help. but we have just barely scraped the surface. and I hope you all enjoyed poji's true form. I have plans which include a jealous sasuke. Also The origins of sakura will be discussed in the next chapter. which will be up maybe tomorrow. idk. but all will be explained soon well Ja Ne!

R x R

-Hollow


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Kuroshitsuji But I do own poji

Poji: Yes she does! *smiles*

Me: Yeah and that's why Poji is gonna be in a fluffy yaoi scene in this chappie!

Poji: W-W-What? /

Me: yep now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

recap

"_well, like I have told lady tsunade, I require your help."_

_"what exactly is it you need our help with?" kakashi asked_

_"There is a war coming, and if we lose your world along with mine will cease to exist."_

_"War? your world? what is going on?" Sasuke asked_

_"well, as you could tell by my transformation and her appearance, my young mistress is not of this world." poji told him_

_"Just... what are you?" he asked_

_"I am known by many names, Carrier of the flower, Daughter of the watchdog and that one hell of a butler, the princess of death, but the most common and well known is my favorite." My eyes Turned red and I smiled. " I am known as the Cherry Blossom of hell. But put simply, I am a demon, the daughter of the king and the queen of hell. Sakura Michealis at your service._

End of recap. Sasuke P.O.V.

'Demon...' the word played in my mind over and over like a broken record. I honestly couldn't, no I wouldn't believe that this beautiful sweet girl with a constant smile was a demon, let alone the daughter of the devil. I couldn't believe it.

"If this is just some stupid jok-" tsunade began.

"I assure you lady tsunade this is no joke. what I have said, and what I will say, are completely truth. I do not tell lies." she told us

"How can we know that your really a d-demon?" I asked, stuttering on the last word.

I watched as she smirked a bit showing an extended fang and she opened her eyes which were no longer the deep wine that had snagged me, but were now a glowing fuchsia with slits for pupils. she smiled sweetly again. "does this answer your question Sasuke?"

I nodded as I became mesmerized with the glowing orbs. They were eyes that would disgust and scare people, but to me they made her even more beautiful than she already was. They gave her innocent face a bit of a playful, and excuse the irony, devilish look. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a loud groan almost a scream of pain. I turned and looked at Naruto who was on his knees holding his head and almost doubling over. I ran over to him.

"Naruto! What's Wrong?!" I almost screamed

"M-My He-Head!" he groaned out. he opened his eyes and they were a glowing red. Almost like Sakura's.

As if my thought of her reached her, she ran over.

"How long has he been like this?" she asked

"He said that the pain had started this morning."

"I do believe that this is my fault. My presence has gotten him all riled up."

I stared in confusion. 'What is she talking about?' I thought to myself

"Naruto look at me please." she told him as she took his face in her hands and made him look up at her. "I need you to listen very carefully ok?"

"B-But... Hurts.." he breathed out. I watched as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. I stared in shock and worry. I had never seen Naruto cry ever, even when the villagers taunts and names to him were absolutely horrible and hurtful he never did cry. I was worried for him. So much that I was letting my mask of aloofness break just for the moment. I watched as sakura looked at him with caring eyes.

"I know it hurts but you have to listen to me ok? I'm going to take the pain away alright."

he opened his eyes a bit to look at her and his eyes widened.

Naruto P.O.V.

My eyes went wide as I looked at her. Her eyes were red and glowing but that wasn't why I was staring. It was because the way she was looking at me I could see that there was genuine care and concern in her eyes. something, that had never been directed to me before so I nodded to her. The Pain was horrible and even though this girl said she was a demon I couldn't help but trust her completely.

Normal P.O.V.

Naruto Nodded to Sakura and she smiled at him. "Ok Naruto you're going to go away for a few minutes but when you come back The pain will be gone I promise."

He thought for a moment before nodding. "ok I trust you."

With that Sakura Took of her jacket revealing a large pentagram with markings around it in a circle on her left shoulder. but that wasn't all, there was a white rose with thorny vines covering her shoulder and upper arm. They all watched and flinched when her eyes began to glow brightly once more and the vines grew to cover her entire arm. She then bit her pointer finger and drew a pentagram on naruto's forehead. She then began speaking in a different language muttering different incantations until she leaned in and kissed the pentagram. The symbol then began to glow and Naruto slumped forward. everyone gasped and was about to rush over to the fallen Naruto when he snapped up and there was a flash. Naruto was still slumped on the floor but there was another person in front of him. He was tall and muscular. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of tight leather pants and black studded boots. He had Light tan eyes and Flaming Orange hair that fell all over and around his face with a few pieces sticking up in the back on the top. He looked around.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked in a calm tone.

Sakura scowled. "well its nice to see you too brother." she said in a slightly angry tone

Said 'brother' looked in the direction of the snide remark and instantly lit up. "Saki!" he said as he ran over to her and scooped her up. "its been so long! look how big you've gotten!"

"Brother I haven't grown at all... but thanks for reminding me." she said in a monotone voice.

"oh I sure as hell didn't mean you got taller, you take after mom, but anyway I meant you're chest! Seriously I'm abso-fuckin-lutely sure that dad has to beat all those demon boys off with a stick! but, Never let anyone touch you!" his tone went from joking to icy as his rant went on leaving sakura red in the face. She then pushed him away with such force that he was pushed into a wall leaving a large crack on it.

"B-BROTHER! PLEASE DONT TALK ABOUT THAT!" she squealed

"hehe sorry princess. so anyway getting back to business why the hell am I here? I know my host isn't dead, I still have my symbol. he held out his right hand which had the same mark that was on sakura's shoulder.

"Well-" she was cut off when Sasuke decided to speak up releasing everyone else from their momentarily shocked state.

"ok whoa whoa whoa! can someone please explain just what the fuck is going on!? I mean Why the hell is Naruto passed out, what's with those marks on you guys but most importantly who the fuck is the shirtless guy!?" he screamed.

Sakura and the 'shirtless guy' both looked at him and then sakura smiled.

"oh I guess in the heat of everything I forgot. whoopsies. but everyone this is my older brother kura-"

there was a loud crash and everyone turned to see poji red in the face and a fallen tray of tea at his feet.

"k-k-kurama?! w-what are you doing here?!" poji stuttered out

Kurama now seeing poji smiled somewhat evilly and his eyes changed to a playful red. he began walking in Poji's direction backing poji into a wall. Poji's face got even redder and his eyes got wider with each step kurama took until kurama was awfully close with his leg in between Poji's legs.

"Well if it isn't my old 'playmate' did you come all this way just to see me after all these years. Did you miss me? even after what you did?" kurama asked as he ran a finger up Poji's neck and up his chin causing poji to gasp and look away

"kurama...please...not...here.." he breathed out and tried to get away but was caught in his grasp.

"No! I'm not letting you get away again! I-" "Brother!" they all heard Sakura yell. her eyes were red and her tone demanding

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would please get off Poji and listen to me. I do not know how long this will last, and the matter at hand is very important plus I don't think anybody is enjoying watching you dry hump my butler so please remove yourself from his pelvic area." she told him

Kurama sighed and slowly got off poji. but not before licking up his jaw line and whispering something in his ear causing poji to blush like mad and shiver. When he was free he excused himself and ran out of the room like a bat out of hell. Everyone in the room sans the two demons had wide eyes at what had just occurred but snapped out of it when sakura began to speak again.

"Like I said, this is my older brother Kurama, or as you know him as, the nine-tailed fox."

everyone gasped again while kurama only smiled.

"H-How? I mean he-" jiraiya began

"isn't a fox? yes that is correct, you see some of the more powerful demons can transform into animals. my brother is part of that exception as are my other siblings."

"Other siblings?" tsunade inquired

"Yes Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, and Gyuki or really,"

"The other eight tailed beasts" kurama finished

"Wait. so what your saying is that your older siblings are the 9 tailed beasts?" Kakashi asked'

"Correct. They are one of the main reasons that I am here."

"Huh?" kurama asked

"Well brother, Simply put, father and mother have sent me here to protect you. You're in danger."

"What!? What do you mean?"

"there is a group called the akatsuki that have bee traveling around this world looking for the other beast hosts in order to capture all of you and seal you to make a weapon."

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Yes, So father sent me to protect you."

"Wait, why just me what about everyone else?" they have already been talked to by other demons and are being protected because..."

"What?"

"Because Kokuo and Chomei have already been captured..." she said saddened.

"WHAT?! how are mother and father reacting?"

"They're furious. So father sent me to protect you and get the aid of the leaf village for help in the impending battle. Father told me to make sure you didn't do anything reckless."

"What! he's sending my baby sister to protect me? is he out of his mind!" kurama screamed

"No I say he's right. I mean You almost killed you're host trying to get to me. I need to make sure he is safe as well."

"Ugh fine, whatever just do a good job ok. This kid," he gestured to Naruto "is special. I can feel it. now I'm sorry I have to go, I'm dematerializing" as he said that, his arms became transparent.

"Now take good care ok sis? Oh and tell poji that I've been thinking of him a lot, if you catch my drift." he smiled snidely

Sakura scoffed "Kurama you're disgusting but I love you." she smiled at him.

"he then Kissed her forehead and Said "I love you to little sis, bye." and then he was gone.

Naruto then began to stir and groggily sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh, what just happened?" he asked

"Yeah, what did just happen?" tsunade asked

"well,"

Sakura P.O.V.

"Well," I began "when I had entered your world kurama sensing my presence began trying to claw his way out of Naruto to get to me when his protective pheromones kicked in so I used a spell to allow him temporary control of his host and he was able to materialize in front of us. I had important information from our father to tell him. so now since he knows that I am ok, he will stop trying to claw his way out of Naruto." I told them.

"So now that that is ok, what exactly is going on?" kakashi asked

I took a seat and began to explain.

"Well, as I am sure that you know, there is a group of rogue Shinobi from all the different countries called the akatsuki. Their goal is to capture my older siblings and create a weapon that they believe will enable them to control the world. But there is a flaw in that plan. if they try to bring about the weapon, they will not only destroy this world but every other world as well including mine. all worlds are connected if one falls, all do."

"Are you sure?" Jiraiya asked

"Positive, my father wants this group to be stopped, my family is at stake.

"Wait," Sasuke began. " I understand why the hokage, jiraiya, and Naruto are here but why me and kakashi?" he asked

"Well Sasuke, that is quite simple. Kakashi is here because of the fact that he is watching over Naruto as a favor to an old friend," kakashi flinched and I smiled

"and you are here because of a reason all your own."

"What is it?"

"Well, for seven years now, you have been watched over by my father due to a certain fact."

"What would that be?" tsunade asked

"Orochimaru, and the slaughter of the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke's eyes widened "H-How do you know about that?" he asked me

"I looked."

"You what?" he asked

"When I met you this morning I looked into your soul, and saw your past. its quite remarkable really, for one who has been through that much pain and suffering, your soul is pure white, untouched and untainted."

"just what are you getting at girl?" tsunade snapped

"Well, I am simply stating that Orochimaru slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan except for Sasuke, who was lucky enough to escape because of his older brother hiding him. Because of this you have held onto a want for revenge. that is why I am here."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked me

"Orochimaru was contracted to a snake demon, Manda. Manda has had a grudge with my father for hundreds of years now, and because of Manda's high status in hell, my father cant get rid of him due to an age long law, but recently Manda has crossed to line. Manda has turned Orochimaru his contractee into a demon such as myself. My father furious because of this has sent me to you to offer you a deal."

he looked at me wearingly

"Sasuke Uchiha, The King of hell, will be here in a month to discuss things with the hokage and to collect your answer, my father sees that you wish to kill Orochimaru for taking away everything that you loved, so he has a proposition for you. My father knows of your need to be stronger In order to take down Orochimaru so he offers his assistance. All he asks is something from you in the future"

"What kind of assistance?"

"The assistance of turning you into a demon so you can kill Orochimaru. all I need to know is if you accept. so, do you Sasuke?"

* * *

OOOOOOH! PLOT TWIST! We now know the entirety of the situation and I hope you all enjoyed the entrance of kurama! (well human-ish version) and I hope you all picked up on the new coupling. I've decided to add a few minor couples into the story but you have to read the story to find out which ones they are, its like rpg characters you have to unlock them. so you all know we have Sasusaku and Sebciel and now we have Kurama x Poji! there will be a short backstory on them in the next chapter but anyway, next chapter we will find out Sasuke's answer! well bye!

R x R

-Hollow


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:i do not own Naruto or kuroshitsuji even though i really wish i did!**

**hi everybody! i missed you all so much and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but anyway on with the story enjoy!**

* * *

_"Sasuke Uchiha, The King of hell, will be here in a month to discuss things with the hokage and to collect your answer, my father sees that you wish to kill Orochimaru for taking away everything that you loved, so he has a proposition for you. My father knows of your need to be stronger In order to take down Orochimaru so he offers his assistance. All he asks is something from you in the future"_

_"What kind of assistance?"_

_"The assistance of turning you into a demon so you can kill Orochimaru. all I need to know is if you accept. so, do you Sasuke?"_

Sasuke P.O.V.

I looked at her in shock. The devil, wants to make me into a demon? I had no idea what to do, what to say. My thoughts were everywhere and nowhere at the moment. on one hand, I could finally take down Orochimaru, but on the other hand, I'd be a demon and I'd be destined for hell, I had no idea what I should do until I opened my mouth not sure what to say.

"I-If I did become a demon, what would happen?" I asked her

"well, you would not only get an increase in strength and raw power, but you would also be able to have an increase in abilities, like Orochimaru has attained."

"Like?" Tsunade asked, delving into our conversation.

"Well, ever since becoming a demon, he has been able to get an increase in strength, and was able to transform partially into a snake demon."

"Partially?" Kakashi asked this time

"Correct. because manda was unable to do the ritual correctly, Orochimaru will take longer to mature as a demon, but if you were to be turned by my father, then you would progress immensely. you would have power you would have never felt before. there is only one catch." Sakura told me

"What is it?" I asked, not knowing if I wanted to know the answer

"If you choose to become a demon, you not only agree to be indebted to my father, but you realize that once you become a demon, you will never be allowed through the gates of paradise, and give up you human soul to become one of us." she stated

I thought about it, I'd finally be able to avenge my family, but I'd never hope to see them again. I clenched my jaw at the thought of that man and I knew my decision.

"Ok. I accept"

She smiled at me and nodded. she was about to speak again when Tsunades voice echoed through the room.

"Sasuke what do you think you're doing?! do you have any idea about the consequences? or the life you're giving up just for some petty revenge!"

Then I felt something snap in me and I couldn't control the words that flooded out of my mouth

"PETTY!? YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE PAIN I WENT THROUGH THAT NIGHT!" I screamed at everyone in the room

"I had an amazing life, parents that loved me and a brother that cared more about me than anything and pretty much life itself. I had dreams and ambitions that I-I wanted to achieve and and..." I trailed off I couldn't form words I was so angry and I froze when I felt a wetness on my cheek.

_' I'm crying?'_ i thought to myself

gaining what nerve I had left at the moment I spoke again while looking down at my feet

"You know, I had a dream once. when I was little, I always hoped to become and anbu one day like my big brother. To fight at his side and be together and to protect him and show him he didn't need to protect me all the time. but it all went away..."

I snapped my head up and stared at the room and at everyone's shocked faces. i screamed at them with tears flowing down my face

"WHEN THAT DEMON OF A MAN WHO YOU USED TO CALL COMRADE DESTROYED EVERYTHING I HAD EVER CARED ABOUT! HE SLAUGHTERED MY FAMILY ONE BY ONE! HE RIPPED MY PARENTS TO SHREDS AND THE WORST PART OF IT WAS THAT HE TOOK ITACHI AN-AND H-HE MADE ME WATCH!" I screamed tears falling and my voice cracking as I did so. I fell to the floor and held myself sobbing and heaving as every painful memory that I had tried so hard to lock away flashed before my eyes I began to tremble as I broke down. The wall that i had tried so hard to put up just tumbled down in front of everyone. I felt myself being picked up slightly until I was laid on something soft and warm. I was too exhausted from the emotions that I could barely open my eyes but when I did I saw sakura looking down at me with a worried expression. her hands cupped my face as she smiled softly at me.

"Poji" she said as my eyes began to close again

I barely heard to sounds of footsteps until i blacked out

Sakura P.O.V.  
I stared down at Sasuke as he slept in my lap. I let out a breath and looked to Poji who had entered the room again.

"W-What was that all about?" Kakashi asked

"He finally broke down." Naruto said calmly

"W-What?" Tsunade asked

"what he is saying is that after 7 years of holding every emotion and memory in from that night it just exploded when you began to tell him that his lust for revenge was worthless and petty. bluntly speaking, he just snapped. and because of the breakdown he just blacked out. so hes quite mentally exhausted now." I told them knowing exactly what was going on in that little avenger head of his.

"shes right. And so was Sasuke." Naruto told everyone

"huh?" The adults asked as they looked at Naruto who up until this point had remained silent.

"I agree with Sasuke. and I know that I should be upset that hes actually going through being turned into a demon, but I'm not."

"Why not?" I asked. wasn't Naruto supposed to be Sasuke's best friend?

"Well, no one besides me really knows what went on that night, more importantly what it did to Sasuke's mind. It was traumatizing, and ever since hes shielded himself off from the world until you made him break." he said looking at Tsunade with furrowed brows.

"I made him break? if this is about the reveng-"

"it is about his revenge. Ever since that night, sasukes been training like mad to be able to take down Orochimaru its his only goal in life, its all he could think about. his only ambition was to put his family to rest and avenge them. especially itachi. He hasn't even told me and i live with the guy, but, apparently orochimaru did something to itachi in front of sasuke that has cut him emotionally than any other wound. so when you told him that his revenge isnt worth it. It was like you were saying his family isn't worth it. so he broke. causing all of his emotions to spill out. Hes my best friend. he was the only one who ever spared me a glance and made me feel like somebody, made me feel like i wasn't a monster like everyone else did. he well, he gave me a reason to go on. so if he wants this power that Sakura's dad can give him then whether you guys like it or not, i support him 100%." he stated confidently that made all the adults in the room stare at him with eyes wide. I smiled to myself. even with that idiot Kurama inside of him hes come a long way.

"Naruto," I started " is there anywhere we can move him until he wakes up? I doubt the floor is comfortable." i told him

"yeah. lets just take him back home. that's the best place I can think of."

"ok good. poji" I called

"yes mistress?" he asked

"Please take sasuke back to his home and get him comfortable."

"Yes mistress." he smiled and came to pick up sasuke. naruto quickly told him the directions and he was out the door.

"Well, now that that is taken care of. I can finish what I was going to say. as I was saying, my parents will be here in at the end of the month to discuss things with you and to perform the ritual on sasuke. as for now poji and i willl be remaining in the village until the time comes. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me when I return. I have to go take care of sasuke." I told them

"Take care of him? youre a medic?" tsunade asked me

"Yes. I have the ability to heal and I have had medical training. I will be back in a few days to answer any question you may want to ask. thank you for your time and help lady tsunade. I greatly appreciate it." I bowed to them.

"Come on sakura, Ill take you to sasuke." I heard naruto call.

I nodded and left with him.

naruto and I walked side by side in the street on the way back to the uchiha compound. we walked in silence until naruto spoke up.

"Hey sakura, I have a question."

"Sure naruto what is it?" I answered

"Well, you said youre dad was watching over sasuke. is that true?"

"Uh huh!" I said with a smile but it quickly faded "ever since the uh, incident involving orochimaru, my dad has been watching sasuke to make sure he was never in any danger. how do you think he survived the chunin exams?" i told him.

"Really?! youre dads done that the whole time? wow, youre dad sounds like a nice guy, well for the devil I mean." he laughed

"Yeah, people think that just cause he's the devil that he's evil, even though he's not. he's just doing his job. but anyway how are you feeling?" I asked reffering to his head

"Oh yeah. ever since you did that weird thing with youre brother, I've been great. no more pain! but I have a question about that too."

"Shoot."

"Well, after he was back in my body there were some flashes of memory that i was able to see,and well um..." he trailed off blushing

"what is it naruto?" she asked

"well, uh I kinda saw uh poji in some very, uh suggestive positions with you're brother..." he said in a whisper as he face got redder

"Oh that! well, poji and kurama used to be lovers when they were younger and they were intimate with eachother. but anyway I'm sorry that kurama showed that to you, hes a giant perv." she told him

"So poji is gay?" he asked

"Yep! but we'll discuss this more when we get back to youre place before him and I leave for the  
night to go set up camp."

"I thought you were staying with us?" he asked me

"Oh I dont want to impose."

"theres no getting out of it sakura. you're supposed to protect me right? well then come stay with me and sasuke. we have more than enough room. so please? its more for sasukes sake then mine anyway."he told me

"Huh? what do you mean?" i asked confused

"Well, you met sasuke this morning right?"

"Yeah but how did you-?"

"i may not be smart like sasuke is, you know all that logic and shit, but unlike him I can read people and their emotions its really weird but ever since this morning, sasukes been off. he just seems happy, and well lighter I guess, i dont really know how to explain it, but ever since he met you hes well, hes sasuke again. hes not just some scorned guy whose hellbent on revenge but hes the happy little kid I met 7 years ago. so maybe if you stay, he'll get better, and thats all that I really want. I want him to be happy again." he said with a small smile

I too smiled realizing what he was telling me. "ok, Ill stay. and even though sasuke may have lost his brother all those years ago, he gained another one in you. youre a great brother and friend to him. and if it will make you happy and keep you at ease, poji and I will stay with you until my father comes."

he flushed with embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "he he he, y-you really think so?"

"Yeah."

we laughed for a bit until i heard an oof and a groan in pain. I turned and saw naruto on the ground clutching his head and a boy with long brown hair and light pink eyes staring down at him with an angry expression.

"Watch where youre going dead-last*" he spoke

"Ugh, stop calling me dead-last Neji, I thought we got over this when I royally beat your ass in the chunin exams?" naruto asked getting up from the ground

"Maybe, but its just fun watching you flip when someone calls you a dead-last." 'neji' said with a smirk

"yeah well its not fun for me, anyway, I gotta go so outta my way." naruto tried to get around the taller boy but he couldn't.

"Where you going? I thought we were having a talk?" he smiled again

"Let us pass pretty boy." I spoke up unable to contain my rage of seeing someone try to overpower my charge with me right there

"Oh, are you having youre girlfriend fight for you now?" he asked naruto

I noticed how his eyes showed sadness when he said girlfriend and then my mind was set. I smiled to myself.

"Naruto give me and pretty boy over here a second to talk then Ill catch up ok sweetie?"

"uh ok, sakura." and he walked away out of sight for the moment

"so what did you have-" neji started

"You know youre not gonna get on his good side if you keep talking to him like that, so if you continue youre never gonna get him to return youre feelings." I told him and crossed my arms over my chest with a knowing smirk

"uh well um I-I how did you know?" he asked me in a whisper as his face flushed

"I just do, the same thing happened with my older brother and my best friend. plus I saw how sad youre eyes looked when you said girlfriend. so you do have feelings for naruto." I said

"Yeah, after the chunin exams he showed me more kindness then anyone else ever did and it just sort of happened I guess." he said with a sheepish smile on his face

"its ok I promise I wont tell him anything but next time try to be nice and over time he'll come around to be youre friend. now if you want him to be youre boyfriend then first you got to find out if guys are his preference then, you have to get through me." I told him

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm not his girlfriend but I am his sister and if you ever hurt him I will use every fibre of my being and every ounce of my wrath and hunt you down until I find you and beat you to a bloody, mass of shit" I told him with an evil smile on my face as I pulled him into a side hug so could whisper it into his ear.

He shuddered at me a bit but I smiled at him.

"anyway, I gotta go now, so bye and good luck on the thing" I said with a wink

"Wait, who are you?" he asked

"Sakura Michaelis. and you?" I asked

"Neji Hyuga. pleasure" he said

"Likewise well, bye Neji! hope to see you around!"

"Bye Sakura!" he called after me as I ran back to naruto

"Sakura what happened?" he asked

"oh not much neji isnt going to be mean to you anymore by the way so come on lets get back to our little avenger!"

"Ok!" he said as we ran off to the uchiha compound.

* * *

And done! ugh finally finished well anyway hope you liked it, next chapter is when we discuss more of sakuras home life and how her and poji met and poji and kurama began. also for the asterisk by nejis name, he will be a major part in the story as you can see. he will be a love interest for naruto and im sorry naruhina lovers! its just after the whole thing with neji in the manga i had to do something plus there will be a love triangle thing with the two hyugas and naruto so a nejixnarutoxhinata love triangle! yep! so anyway also there is a poll on my profile to see the outcome of my story i promise please check it out! well anyway bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi my pandas I'm back! sorry it took kinda long, I've just been in a rough patch lately but i typed this up for you all! well anyway this chapter is kinda a little funny here and there so i hope you enjoy. i based some of the parts on some conversations me and my friend chad have had so enjoy!**

**Oh by the way I don't own naruto or Kuroshitsuji all belong to their respectful owners so again enjoy!**

* * *

When we walked into the main house of the Uchiha estate we found Poji sitting by Sasuke's bed changing a damp towel on his head wiping sweat off his brow.

"How's he doing Poji?" I asked as I neared him.

"Well hes still out cold though his breathing is back to normal but he's a tad warm so I thought I would try to keep his temperature down until you got back mistress." he said in a small voice as he fiddled with his fingers. (A/N very Hinata-esque!)

I smiled at him and patted his hat covered head.

"Good job Poji oh and you don't need to call me princess anymore, we're at our temporary home so there's no need to be formal." I smiled at him again and hugged him.

"ok sakura." he kissed my head and we giggled

"Ok guys how about we all go into the living room so sasuke can rest and I'll make you two a snack I bet you're both hungry after everything that happened today." poji told us as he stood.

at that both Naruto and I's stomachs growled and we both laughed and walked to the living room and sat down.

15 minutes later

As we were sitting with poji in the kitchen cooking i looked around and noticed how naruto looked apprehensive about something and he was blushing slightly. i tilted my head and looked at him.

"Naru-chan are you ok?" i asked

"Huh? oh um well n-not really...well its jus- wait, Naru-chan? what kinda name is that?" he asked me

I giggled at him and grinned "well naru-chan is cute and so he needs a cute name. Can I call you that?" I asked shyly (A/N ok well this is the honorfic I will be using besides one for sasuke, that's about it. Sakura only uses these honorfics because she read it in manga and will be explained later.)

"ugh well ok I guess it is kinda cute." he smiled again at me

"Yay! But anyway whats wrong?" I asked as I scooted closer to him on the couch we were sitting on.

"Well..." he started before whispering in my ear "youre brother keeps showing snapshots of him and poji and the last few were well very intimate...can poji really get his leg all the way up there?" he whispered  
My eyes widened. oh that's what he was blushing about "hey poji" I asked as he set a plate of fresh white chocolate chip cookies on the coffee table. I grabbed a cookie and started again

"Naruto wants to ask you something."

just then naruto's head snapped over to me and stared at me with wide shocked eyes

"What is it naruto?" poji asked as he sat down.

"Well uh um... uh...I've kinda invaded you're privacy I guess." he said his voice barely over a whisper and he was blushing like mad

"What do you mean?" poji asked confusion in his reddish pink eyes.

"well uhm uh uh..." naruto stuttered. I sighed this was getting us no where

"Kurama showed naru-chan a bunch of memories of you and him in the sack." I said bluntly

"SAKURA!" naruto shrieked while I shrugged

"oh uhm hehehe...' poji laughed nervously "i am sorry naruto, Kurama's always been well a little shameless you could say." he said with a small smile and blush of his own.

Naruto turned to me and stared. "why did you have to say it like that sakura?"

i shrugged again "well the way you were going it was going to take you forever to tell him. but anyway, naruto I have a question to ask you."

"ok go ahead saki."he said

"well, its been bugging me for a little while now but um... whats you're sexual preference?" I asked excitedly as I jumped over to him

"Huh?!" he and poji shrieked

"S-Sakura?! you know you're not supposed to ask someone that type of question!" poji shrieked at me

"What?! it's a valid question. im practically surrounded by gay men at home anyway so whats the difference?!" i asked him with a scowl on my face

"its personal! plus I don't want you're mind being scarred." he told me

"have you met my parents? yeah my minds already been scarred. plus last time I checked I caught you and kurama in the fucking closet so ya youre argument is invalid." i retorted

Poji blushed a deep red and stopped talking as i smiled triumphantly

"So anyway, what is it naruto? girls? boys? or maybe both?" i asked nearly bouncing in my seat

"Well uhm to tell you the truth, and only sasuke knows, im bi..."

"Really? i fucking knew it!" i yelled and threw my fists in the air and grinned

"Huh?" naruto looked at me confused

"Well, my gaydar has never been wrong, thats how i found out poji was gay. I remember I asked him if he was a rainbow." i smiled at poji who chuckled at me before i ran over and jumped into his lap nuzzling him while chanting "pandapandapanda."

"and i looked at you as if you grew giant horns on you're head. its weird for the princess to ask her butler such a question."

"Wait so you're sakura's butler?" naruto asked

"Well technically yes but not really he's my best friend he's never been thought of as my butler even though he keeps trying to do stuff for me. but i love him anyway. But he wont be my butler for long!~" I sang

"Why?" naruto asked

"Because when he becomes kurama's life mate he'll be royalty and he wont have to work for me the only job he'll be doing is being a good mate and giving me lots of nieces and nephews!" i said happily while poji blushed 50 shades of red.

"S-Saki you know how it i-"

"Bullshit. he loves you and you love him so why don't you just admit it?"

"Its not that simple sakura you know that."

"Ya i know..."

"Well I wanna know how you and kurama go together poji. Maybe i can learn something from it." naruto smiled

"well, it was so long ago and well I guess I don't really remember all that wel-"

"Bullshit." i cut in with a blank face

"S-Sakura?" he asked

"poji, you're my best friend in the whole wide world so i know when youre lying. you and i both know you remember when you and kurama met cause you said that it was the happiest point in youre life. so please tell us the story. it will pass the time till sasuke wakes up please?"

me and naruto both flashed him the biggest puppy dog eyes ever and he broke.

"Ok ok, fine" he laughed "come on over here you guys and ill tell you the story about a shy little panda and a strong fox named who fell hopelessly in love."

we sat next to him and listed intently waiting for the story to begin

"I guess it all started when I was still human..." he began.

* * *

**and done! well cliffhanged ya there didn't I? well anyway next chapter is pretty much going to be about poji coming into sakuras life and finding love in kurama so its going to be long but, it will pretty much be a side story but I hope you enjoyed this chapter Reviews are welcomed! bye my little pandas!**


End file.
